Heartbroken
by Kikio Shiroshi
Summary: Jet finally decides to admit his feelings to Wave. But what if, she has something hiding from him that will break his heart?


Sonic Riders:

Heartbroken: 

A certain green hawk looked himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black tuxedo, wait, Jet wearing a tux? Yes, he certainly is. Today was the day he was going to admit his feelings to his teammate Wave the Swallow. He had a huge crush on her for about a year now, and he is not going to let her go. He took off the goggles on his head and put hair jell on the feathers that stick up on his head. "There, that should do it." He said to himself.

Jet gets out of his room to ask Strom how he looked. In the living room, Strom was on the couch watching T.V with is girlfriend, Icy the penguin. She had long blond hair and bangs that went over her eyes and was wearing am ice blue dress. Storm had his arms around her.

"Um, Storm, Icy, how do I look?" Storm and Icy looked behind the couch where Jet was standing. Storm was the first to get up and un-tucked his shirt. Icy then went to Jet and ruffled his hair so the feathers stood up again.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!"

"Boss, you're trying too hard." replied Strom

"Yeah, I know Wave will like you dear."

Jet took a deep breath. "Okay, wish me luck."

Storm did a thumps up when Jet was about to leave. On his way out, he picked up a small box that had the name 'Wave' on it. In the box, was a blue crystal necklace with a swallow in the middle. Instead of riding his board, he walked the way. He told Wave he wanted to talk to her around seven p.m in Metal city. When he finally got to the place where they were going to meet, he saw her. Wave, standing near a rail, looking into the ocean. (I don't know if there's an ocean near Metal city.) She turned around and saw Jet.

"Jet, you wanted to talk to me about something?" she said in a sweet voice.

He started to blush. Thought she was only wearing her normal clothes for racing, she still looked like the most beautiful girl (bird) on earth. "Yeah, um, Wave… we've been friends for a long time and, well…"

"Jet?"

'Okay Jet, just spit it out!' he thought to himself.

"Wave… I LOVE YOU!"

There was silence for a moment. Jet was about to get out the small box. He looked up at Wave, and she started to cry. 'Was it something I said? No, it couldn't have, could I?' Her tears were not tears of joy either. "I-I'm sorry Wave, was it something-"

"No Jet, I should be sorry!" she cried.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I've been hiding a secret all this time! I never told you or Storm!" Jet got closer to Wave, but she stepped back.

"Wave, it's okay, you can tell me."

She shook her head. "No Jet, it's not okay. Because- I'VE BEEN WITH SOMEONE ELSE THIS WHOLE TIME!"

Jet was stunned. 'She's been dating someone else?! How come I didn't know?' he thought. Jet started to cry, but held back his tears. "W-Wave, w-who are you dating?" he asked nervously.

Wave started to cry even harder. "Jet, I've been dating… I've been with Sonic this whole time!"

Jet dropped the box and the necklace broke. "S-Sonic?!" She has been dating his rival this whole time?! Why didn't he see it? Now he started to cry. He stepped back and started to run. Wave ran the other direction. While running, she bumped into in love, Sonic.

"Wave, why are you crying?" he asked.

She didn't answer, but hugged him and sobbed in his chest.

Jet ran so far, he wasn't in Metal City anymore. He saw the beach. 'I guess I'm in Splash Canyon.' He looked into the ocean. The water shinned against the water. He remembered what Wave said to him when they decided to go to the beach in Babylon.

_'Jet, do you know why I love the ocean?'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because it's so beautiful! When I get a married, I want to get married here, at the beach!'_

He sat down with his knees to his chest. His tears wouldn't stop. He remembers Storm saying that love hurts.

_"Storm, what does love feel like? I mean, you do have a girlfriend."_

_"Boss, love is… well it's complicated."_

_"But doesn't love, like, feel nice, or warm?"_

_"Yes, that's how most people think of it. But love also hurts."_

_"How?"_

_"When you don't get the girls you want, or you two break up, you feel like your heart is broken. Like you have just been torn apart."_

Jet's heart was broken. Now he knows what Storm meant. He decided to just stop thinking about Wave and get on with the race. He got up and started to walk home.

…

A/N That was it! I hoped you enjoyed my story. I know there are grammar mistakes in the story, so sorry. I want to thank Knuxbat for having a great story, I Still Want You. Please Review!


End file.
